


Was it Kindness?

by KMO27



Series: My Sweet Summer Child [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Magic, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Solstice, but there is no winter yet so it's just solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMO27/pseuds/KMO27
Summary: After his solstice celebrations, Steve stumbles into a dangerous god who clearly wants to be left alone but curiosity wins over logic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sokrovische moyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904347) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 

> Thank you for those who had been supportive of this little pet project. I write little bits of this series here and there when I feel like it.

**Seventh Century BC**

* * *

Steve knew better than to tell Sam about the god. It would just get the old goat’s horns knotted so he kept their introduction to himself. Years past and harvest were planted and collected but nothing changed in the realm of the gods. When Steve cared to peak into the mortal world, he saw the same as usual: the birth and end of civilizations but Steve wasn’t an Olympian so he didn’t need to focus there as he had little power over their lives. Most mortals don’t even know he exists. 

Steve tried once in a while to do good for mortals. Once Athena had come to the garden to seek counsel with his mother about a gift to the people of Greece in contrast to Posideon’s water spring. Steve’s mother had not been around but Steve had been. Athena wanted the make a plant that was appealing and economical. It took a bit of time but they came up with the olive tree. The people of Greece were so thankful they named a city after her. Steve had been happy until he heard no one knew he helped. All that work for nothing. 

Now, Steve doesn’t try.

That doesn’t mean he misses out of the solstice celebrations. Once in a while on those nights, Steve would go down the mountain the garden was on and join in on the celebration. Sam and his mother were away and most of the nymphs and satyrs were drinking at their own parties. 

Steve would bring fruits like vines of red grapes and figs or bounds of ripe apricots and peaches. For the night, the village or party he was at would praise him like they did his mother, but they’d be too drunk to remember after dawn. Well, it’s always good while it lasts.

One night after leaving a tavern with a belly full of wine, Steve made his way back to the garden and felt the familiar frosty and silent aura of the god. Steve knew it had to be him. The cicadas as ceased their chatter and clouds of moisture appeared with every breath, even the stars had stopped twinkling.

Steve followed the cold to the god poking at a dying fire. Steve gaped, “You.”

The god turned, amused, “How eloquent.”

Steve was abashed, “Sorry, I thought it was you but I was still surprised.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re one of the twelve Olympians, am I correct?” The god did not answer or give away another in his face. He just turned back to the fire. Steve sat down, “You told me you were the god of death, right? Are you Hades?”

No answer, he went back to stabbing the fire. The coals smoldered green. 

“What are you doing?” Steve leaned over, “Are you summoning ghosts? Are skeletons going to crawl out of the ground and kill people?” the god didn’t look amused.

“Anyways, aren’t you supposed to be at the solstice meeting?”

The god threw his stick into the fire pit, giving up, “If I give a truth, will you give me a truth?”

Steve nodded eagerly.

“If I answer your questions. Will it put an end to your meddling or would it continue?”

Steve bit his lip. He was a lot of things but a liar was not one of them, “No.”

The god sighed, “I, at least, appreciate the honesty. I will answer one question.”

Steve pouted, “Aw, but I have so many!”

The god’s mouth threatened a smile, “Do you have enough truths to give?”

Steve scowled, “That’s not fair.”

“Don’t be tiresome, little god.”

Steve slunged down by a log and sighed, “Fine. What’s your name?”

The god didn’t look impressed, “I amused you figured it out.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “No, not your title. Your  _ name. _ ”

The god raised one eyebrow, “And why should I give it?”

“Because I gave you mine.”

“You are young, little god. You will learn as you age that names have power and they shouldn’t be given away willy nilly like that. Someone could use it to hurt you.”

“Oh,” Steve looked down. Should he be worried? Everything in the garden knew him by his private name.

The god glanced up from the fire, “Fear not. You’re not in any position to be in harm's way. You’ve neither angered gods nor monsters alike like I have. I’m sure you haven’t gone farther than this little mountain.”

Steve tried not to be offended, “Dare I say, I’ve made an enemy or two.”

The god smiled amused, “Do you, now?”

“There's a nymph that yells at me each time she catches me snacking on her blueberry bush,” Steve thinks, “And, uh, a centaur who was cross with me for taking his mulberry wine but to be fair, he stole it first.”

“I unestimated you, little god. You are indeed in grave peril.”

Steve rolled his eyes and picked up the wineskin next to him, “True, it’s nothing like the great and powered Lord of the Underworld."

The god’s face went blank and looked back into the green fire. Apparently, the god didn’t like his title any more than Steve liked his, “If you don’t wish to give away your name and I refuse to use your title, what shall I call you?”

The god gave Steve a side glance, “I have no preference.”

“Hm,” Steve thought about it, “What about Buchanan?”

“I pity your children if you like names like Buchanan.”

Steve’s cheeks pinked, “Hey now, I think it’s a great name though maybe a bit too traditional. It needs to be shortened,” Steve had made it a habit of giving people nicknames. Angie and Peggy’s nicknames are short for Angela and Margaret. Even, Steve’s name is really Steven. Those names are too formal though and if there is something Steve can’t stand is formality between friends, “How about Bucky?”

The god gave Steve a flat look, “No.”

“Pardon me, but you did say you had no preference.”

“That was before I knew the choices were terrible.”

Steve laughed and took another swig, “Well, I am afraid you are stuck with it,” Bucky glared, “When I ask for an opinion, Bucky, you should tell me what you want instead of just sitting glumly like spirit in Asphodel.”

Bucky just sniffed. 

Steve plucked a cluster of primroses than was curling around his ankle, “You are among the living. Stop moping and act alive,” Bucky stared at Stave for a long time before snatching the wineskin away, “Hey!”

“Excuse me, little god, did I do something wrong?” Bucky took a swig, “I am just acting alive, wishing for a drink of wine on this fine holiday.”

“Well, not  _ my  _ drink,” Steve reached but Bucky pulled the skin away, “Gimme.”

Bucky held it high over his head, smirking, “Manners, little god. You could afford to learn some.”

“Oh gods, you are as bad as Sam.”

“True, except I would be a much harsher tutor than that old goat.”

Steve fiend a gasp, “Bucky, how dare you speak that way. And you accuse me of poor manners? Such a hippocratic.”

“I am your elder. I can talk however I please,” Bucky took a sip and poked Steve’s forehead, “You, on the other hand, don’t have that privilege so bite your tongue and show some respect.”

Steve rolled his eyes and, because he was a little shit, stood to give a dramatic bow, “Whatever you say, my Lord. Would you like me to wash your feet and sing of your glory like the little dainty songbird I am?”

Bucky had every right to swat Steve like a fly so he’d be seeing stars for the next few years but he instead smiled, “You are just a mischievous little god. Careful, you will get in trouble for that mouth of yours one day.”

Steve shrugged and plopped down, “Most likely but why conform? Life would be so boring.”

“Spoken like a man who’s never angered the King,” Bucky shook his head, “He loves his little formalities. I blame his ego.”

And because Steve couldn’t help it, “Is he the reason you are not at the Solstice meeting?”All playfulness left Bucky’s face cold and Steve knew he overstepped. He looked away from that icy stare, “Forgive me, it is not my place to ask.”

Bucky pulled his cloak around himself, “Yes, it is not.”

Steve felt bad for ruining the cheerful atmosphere and decided to joke, “Who wants to sit at those meetings anyway? It sounds mighty dreary compared to the celebration you took part in.”

This did not have the effect Steve was wishing for, “And what celebration do you speak of?”

Steve gestured around them. It must’ve been where everyone in the garden had celebrated because bowls of half-eaten food and empty cups stinking of wine littered the ground. Sam would be red when he came back tomorrow, “Did you not take part?”

“I came. They left. It’s as simple as that.”

“Oh,” Steve looked around again. What once looked like drunken litter now resembled a fled party. It made him feel sad. No one should be alone this time of year, “Did they even bother giving gifts.”

Bucky shrugged, “Why would they? They will give me their lives at the end of the day. Why should I ask for more?”

Steve was gasped. Gifts at the solstice were signs of respect and affection. It was an act of kindness to a friend or neighbor. It was an expectation to a god. Steve had received hundreds of flowers, food, wines, and woven charms as the sign of respect from the creatures of the garden. This was the gift of a lesser god like Steve. In contrast, Bucky should’ve had thousands of gifts and even sacrifices for his title but Steve was sensing this was not the case.

This would not due.

Steve concentrated on his hand and willed dark tiny seeds to grow into existence. Soon they were enough to fill the palm of his hand. Steve plucked a napkin from the ground and folded it into a small pouch before offering it to the god, “Bucky, if other’s haven’t given a gift that is shame on them. Though you may think I lack manners and are rather obnoxious, I pray that you take this gift as a token of friendship.”

Bucky couldn’t hide the surprise of his face when Steve places the small pouch in the palm of his gloved hand. The surprise quickly turned to skepticism, “And what would that token be?”

“I don’t have many talents but I thought a gift for your home would be in order,” Steve took one of seeds between nimble fingers and watched as it grew in size turning green and curling up into a bud. The bud soon blossomed into a white flower. What Steve was proud of was these emitted a glow, “They only grow in the dark so I haven’t found much use for them up here but I heard the Underworld has never seen the sun.”

Bucky wiped the aw from his face but the smile remained, “I appreciate the sentiment, little god but I have nothing in return.”

“And I expect nothing. This is a gift, not a trade.

Bucky took the flower and pouch and they disappeared his cloak. Steve let out a long yawn as he worked. Bucky got up and chuckled, “I believe you should retire for the night.”

“Aw, five more minutes.”

Bucky patted his back to push him towards the garden, “I am afraid not.”

“Will you not be lonely?”

“I will be making my own departure.”

Steve bit his lip, “While I see you again?”

Bucky smiled, “I am afraid so. I seem to attract troublesome godlings.”

“I am not a godling!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets in trouble with Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
A note about Sarah. She is supposed to be traditional but I didn't want to make her someone Steve would hate or resent so the traditional parent stereotype isn't as hard to swallow.

“Ow!” Steve woke up with a major headache, “This is not fair. Gods don’t get drunk. God’s don’t get hangovers. Why do I?”

“You know as well as I, it wasn’t the wine,” Sam looked down at him, “It was the mortal food. You went down to the village again.”

“Oh Styx! How did you know?”

“I didn’t. You just told me,” Sam held up a spoon, “Now, sip.”

Steve opened his mouth and swallowed the nectar Sam fed him. It tasted like candied peaches. Steve wished he could have nectar more than just being sick but there was limited supply in the garden. Nectar had healing elements for the gods, though it was only made on Olympius. Sam must have brought some back with him from the solstice. 

“Your mother is going to be awfully angry at you when she finds out you left the garden.”

Steve sits up, “It was just to a nearby village and for a few hours. She does know I always come back.”

“That is not the problem,” Sam feeds him another spoon, “The problem is you left without permission and, worst, interacted with mortals.”

“I do not see the issue. They won’t know who I am,” Steve looks down, “They never do.”

Sam sighed, “Steve, you are not an Olympian. You have no business even thinking about mortals.”

“Do you not wish the mortals praised you more?”

“Why should I? I am god of the Wild. Mortals destroy the wild as their population expands. Mortals do not care for nature or animals any more than they can benefit from them", Sam put the nectar down, “I do not say these things to upset you but rather to tell the truth. You are a god of nature. You are worshiped by the creatures of the garden. Why ask for more?”

“I am not asking for more,” Steve retorted then deflated, “I only wanted a little fun.”

Sam took a seat next to Steve and pats his hand like a mother, “I understand but remember you are no longer a godling. As punishment on running off, I have assigned you to tend to the Willow for the next month. You need to take on a certain sense of responsibility. Do you understand?”

“Crystal.”

Responsibilities? What responsibilities? Being a pretty face next to his mother at court…

Steve ruffled his hair. Why did he suddenly care? Best not to care about something that may not happen. Steve will probably never leave the garden.

Which is fine.

Yes, his friends are here. He is always at peace in nature. No mortal or Olympic politics to bother him. He has nothing to be sad about. It would just be selfish.

“What is with that dumb look on your face?” Steve blinked and saw Peggy leaning over when he was sunbathing. Her red lips quirked on one side, “Oh gods, were you thinking? Steve, you don’t want to hurt yourself again.”

“Oh quiet, Peggy,” Steve sat up from the grass, “It’s not like you don’t have the brain of an acorn.”

Peggy helped Steve up, “That does not even make sense. I am a maple, not an oak. Besides,” Peggy swiped her dark hair back, “My intellect is twice your size as I never get in trouble with Sam.”

“That is a load of centaur dung if I ever saw any. You are always by side. You only don’t get caught because you flee.”

Peggy smirked and leaned over so she was nose to nose with Steve, “Precisely.”

Steve just scowled, “That is cheating.”

“No, it’s called wisdom. You see nothing isn’t allowed as long as you don’t get caught. I learned that from watching your stubborn bum.” 

Steve’s face flushed pink in embarrassment, “It is still cheating.”

“Enough whining, Steve,” Peggy pulled Steve towards the river, “You promised to bathed with me today.”

“Excuse me, but who is whining now?” Steve laughed but followed her with tulips and daffodils following his steps.

Bathing was a mundane matter to mortals but bathing between immortals was a sign of companionship, especially to nymphs who saw it as a sensuous and private ordeal. While Steve’s relationship with Peggy was platonic, she bathed with him none the less. Again, Steve wasn’t traditional so he didn’t take offense or get uncomfortable about bathing with others.

They made their way to the river bank and stripped out of there linens and tunics. As Steve stepped into the cool water, lilies began to sprout around him. Steve waited for Peggy to step in before wading in the water further. Peggy slowly walked in until the water just covered her red breasts.

Steve washed Peggy first, massaging her back and pouring water over her head. He undid the tangles from her hair, “Your hair is getting long, Peggy. Do you want me to braid it?”

Peggy shrugged, “If you’d like, but don’t get used to it. I like it shorter.”

“Why? It’s beautiful at this length.”

“Because I feel it is too much of a hassle.”

Steve nodded, “I understand.”

When it was Steve’s turn to bath, Peggy washed his hair and back as well, “Steve, you have too many flowers in your hair.”

“Hey, I did not complain about your leaves. Not complains about my flowers.”

“Alright,” Peggy began to massage Steve’s scalp causing him to moan to pleasure, “Steve, you are just like a cat. I swear.”

“Oh be quiet and let me enjoy this.”

Peggy finished up and they got up to dry in the clearing. The sun felt great on Steve’s skin making him rather sleepy. He was startled awake by Peggy’s questions about the solstice, “Where were you yesterday?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You weren’t around on the solstice. Where you with mortals again?”Steve looked away. Peggy sighed, “Again, Steve? You understand that they are not going to praise you like your mother.”

“I know!” Peggy knows how Steve felt unlike Sam, but that doesn’t mean she understands, “I just...have to try.”

Peggy didn’t argue the point further and instead leaned back, “To be truthful, you did not want to celebrate with us this year. Did you hear what happened?” 

Steve had an idea but in a moment of thought he lied, “No, what happened?”

“Do you happen to remember that god who killed that buck some time past? He appeared at the celebration. I do not understand why but I grabbed Angie and fled the scene.”

“Why?”

Peggy sat up on her elbows, “What do you mean? I did not want to know what the god of death wanted. It couldn’t be good.”

Steve looked away and picked a few poppies and twisted them in his hair, “He may have been lonely.”

“Steven!?” to Steve’s surprise, it wasn’t Peggy that fussed at him, but his mother. Steve jumped at the sound of her voice, “Steven, what are you doing without your coverings.”

Steve and Peggy both quickly pulled on there clothes as Sarah made her way into the clearing. She was as an Olympian should look: golden hair braided into a crown, a green chiton dress, and jewelry mixed between bronze and amber vines though you could hardly tell the difference. She was so put together that, next to her, Steve looked like he just rolled out of bed.

“Mother, what are you doing here?”

Sarah laughed and adjusted his tunic, “Why? I came to visit you but you were not at the Willow.”

“Mother,” Steve whined at Sarah’s help.

“Shush,” Sarah licked his thumb to pat down his cowlick and attempted to fix his hair, “Steven, your hair is a mess. What on earth were you two doing? You weren’t doing anything indecent, were you?”

Steve blushed red, “Mother!”

Sarah lifted a brow, waiting for a real answer, “Yes, son?”

Steve coughed, “We were just summer bathing,” Sarah didn’t look convinces, “Honest, it was a nice day and we wanted to sit in the sun.”

“Without your coverings?”

“I read that mortals do that.”

Sarah blinked, “Where did you read that? I’ll have to tell Pan to be more selective on what you read. You are a thousand years too young to be reading that sort.”

Peggy hadn’t said anything this whole time and Steve couldn’t blame her. Sarah was a bit protective about Steve and his virtue so she could get in serious trouble. She could be banished since it was his mother who found them. Steve turned back to Sarah, “It was my idea. We did not do anything inappropriate, I promise.”

Sarah looked between Steve and Peggy for a while before nodded, “Alright, Steven, I believe you but you will still be punished by Pan for this. It isn’t appropriate for you to be naked with a lady. Do you understand?”

Steve looked down at his bare feet, “Yes, mother.”

Sarah patted Steve’s shoulders, “It is okay, sweetie. This was a mistake. You are still young and did not understand it was wrong but you need to understand for the future.”

Steve nodded.

“Go have fun with your friends but please be back at the Willow by sundown. I’d like you to have supper with me while I am around.”

“Yes, mother.”

Sarah nodded to Peggy before departing and Steve could finally breathe. That was just too close. Steve turned back to Peggy, "Out of all the times you didn't run, it was the time with my mother?!"

"You know as well as I that it wouldn't matter. My Lady knows I am acquainted with you and my appearance," she pointed to her red skin pattern, "is very recognizable."

Steve kicked a nearby pinecone, "This is fantastic. And she has yet to learn from Sam that I left the garden."

Steve was in for it. At least, no one knew about Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns to the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I wanted to add this.

The Soldier returns to the Underworld. The whole place is dark and cold and cruel. There is a reason he needed to get out once in a while.

On his return, he sees his most loyal Fury waiting for him in the Judgment Pavilion. Her red wings were a stark contrast to her pain skin and black eyes. She gave a toothy grin when she saw the Soldier, “Well, well, look who decided to make an appearance?”

“Quiet, you witch,” the Soldier mutters, strolling right past his second in command to the palace.

He heard Natasha following him, “My Lord, the court has been waiting for you for over twenty-four hours. There is a backlog of souls. You must make an appearance.”

“The judges can hold their own for a while longer. If they can’t, have them removed for their incompetence.”

“You cannot expect them to manage all on their own,” Natasha retorted, “There are too many mortal souls these days.”

“And the number is growing every day,” the Soldier kept walking, “They’ll have to adjust if they want to keep there place in court.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Natasha couldn’t keep the snark from her tone, “But I still expect you to be there. If you expect work from them, I expect it out of you. Even if you are a hard ass this time of year.”

“Watch it,” the Soldier hissed, “Fine, you relentless witch, I will be at court but give me time to do something first.”

“And what is that?”

“Frankly, it is none of your concern.”

The Soldier made his way to the courtyard. It was completely barren except for fossilized tree remnants. The soldier pulled the pouch out and thought. There was no fertile land or nontoxic water but this was important enough for Steve to make for him so he’d nurture these blossoms to bring a little light in the darkness.

“Natasha, do you know anything about gardening?”

“Why is Hades would I?”

“Then find someone who does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
Look out for more from this series.


End file.
